


Lost

by shnixangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Bloody hell…’ Harry mumbled to himself as he flung clothes over his shoulder, digging around in his suitcase. ‘Fuck, bollocks…where the fuck is it?’ Harry groaned, his heart sinking into his stomach. ‘It’s got to be here somewhere, I know I packed it.’</p>
<p>Dejectedly, he sat down on the corner of the bed and sighed heavily.</p>
<p>‘Haz…woah…you alright?’  Liam asked, wandering in to the room via Harry’s open door.<br/>‘Hmm, let me think Liam.  Do I normally throw my clothes across the room like this?’  Harry asked sarcastically.<br/>‘Alright!  No need to get your knickers in a knot!  What’s the matter?’  Liam questioned.<br/>‘I’ve lost something.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Lost

‘Bloody hell…’ Harry mumbled to himself as he flung clothes over his shoulder, digging around in his suitcase. ‘Fuck, bollocks…where the fuck is it?’ Harry groaned, his heart sinking into his stomach. ‘It’s got to be here somewhere, I know I packed it.’

Dejectedly, he sat down on the corner of the bed and sighed heavily.

‘Haz…woah…you alright?’ Liam asked, wandering in to the room via Harry’s open door.  
‘Hmm, let me think Liam. Do I normally throw my clothes across the room like this?’ Harry asked sarcastically.  
‘Alright! No need to get your knickers in a knot! What’s the matter?’ Liam questioned.  
‘I’ve lost something.’

Liam rolled his eyes. ‘I kind of figured that. What have you lost?’  
‘It doesn’t matter.’  
‘Well, clearly it does matter Harry otherwise you wouldn’t have a face like a slapped arse.’  
‘If you’re going to be like that Li, fuck off.’ Harry snapped, clambering off the bed and scooping up several t-shirts.

Liam held his hands up in surrender. ‘Can I do anything to help?’  
‘No…if it’s not in my suitcase then I must have left it behind at the last hotel.’  
‘So ring them and ask them if they’ve found it.’  
‘I don’t really want anyone else to even see it Liam, let alone find it…it’s a fucking disaster!’  
‘Well, then I think you should phone them. If it’s that personal and someone else finds it and, I dunno, realises what it is and goes to the press…’

Harry looked up at Liam, his eyes full of panic. ‘Fuck.’ he muttered. ‘Right, where did we stay? How can I get the phone number?’  
‘I’ll go and talk to Paul…maybe he found whatever it is you’ve lost when he did his room sweep.’ Liam suggested kindly.

***

‘Louis…oi, Tommo!’ Paul hollered down the corridor as Louis wandered along to his room.

When Paul got no reply, he ran down to Louis, turning him by his shoulder. ‘Are you deaf?’ He asked a puzzled-looking Louis.

Louis took his headphones out of his ears. ‘What?’  
‘Oh, didn’t realise you had those in. Anyway, I found this, I presume it’s yours.’ Paul said, handing over a small, thick, plain looking journal to Louis.

‘Thanks.’ Louis said absentmindedly as Paul turned and walked back to his own room.

Louis let himself into his room, vaguely hearing Liam and Harry having some sort of argument. He put the journal on the side, along with his keys and phone and walked over to the bathroom.

***

“I can’t ask Paul, Liam.’ Harry said in frustration. ‘Oh god…what the hell am I going to do?’  
‘Look, why don’t you just tell me what it is Haz, I’m not being nosey, I’m just trying to help.’

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, his hands shaking. ‘Close the door then.’ He said quietly.

Liam shut it and sat down next to Harry.  
‘You’re not going to like it.’ Harry warned him.  
‘Try me.’  
‘You’re really not going to like it.’  
‘Is it something to do with the fact that you’re in love with Louis?’ Liam asked carefully.  
‘Wh…what?’ Harry asked, stunned.  
‘Harry…it’s pretty obvious.’ Liam said gently.

Harry buried his head in his hands. ‘Oh god.’ He muttered.

***

Louis sat down on the bed and flicked the television on as he wrapped the bath towel around his waist. Just as he’d got comfortable, his phone rang.

‘Oh for…’ He started, hauling himself off the bed.

By the time he got to his phone, it had gone through to his voicemail so he listened to the message and looked down at what Paul had given him.

Frowning, he realised that it wasn’t his. Picking it up, he walked over to the bed and sat down, beginning to flick through it.

He dropped the phone onto the bed as he saw the first few pages. His voicemail service insisted that he chose to save or delete the message but he ignored it.

On page after page were pictures of him and Harry. Just the two of them. Every so often, there was a note that Louis had written Harry, or ticket stubs from things that they’d done together.

More than anything though, there were pictures of Louis that Louis himself was unaware that had even been taken. Photos of him asleep or laughing and even just reading.

He put the journal back down on the bed and lay back, closing his eyes, trying to work out what he should do.

***

‘Does he know?’ Harry asked, not able to meet Liam’s eyes.  
‘No…or if he does, he’s never said anything or made it obvious that he knows and you know Louis, if he knew, he’d either have said something to you, or one of us at least, or he’d have made it obvious because he’s not great at dealing with things on his own.’ Liam replied.  
‘What am I going to do? I mean, I have to get over this, I know that but…’  
‘You will Harry. We all have to get over people we want but can’t have.’ Liam said softly, trying his best not to think of Zayn, the man Liam was certain he was in love with.

***

Having got dressed, Louis picked up his key and the journal before leaving his room. Shutting the door behind him, he slowly made his way down the corridor towards one of the many rooms that the band were occupying.

He stopped in front of the door and drew in a deep breath before knocking.

‘I wondered how long it would take you.’ Paul grinned as he opened the door.  
‘Why did you give it to me? It’s clearly not mine.’ Louis said, not knowing whether to be angry with Paul or not.  
‘Because you two need a kick in the right direction Louis. I’ve been here before, remember?’ Paul pointed out kindly, thinking back to a previous boy band he’d been on tour with.  
‘What do you mean, a kick in the right direction?’ Louis retorted hotly.  
‘You’re in love with him and more importantly, he’s in love with you.’

Louis pushed past Paul, not wishing to have this conversation in the corridor. ‘What do you mean, I’m in love with him?’ He demanded to know. ‘Is he in love with me?’ He asked, more uncertainly.

‘Louis, you’d have to be fucking blind to not notice how you two feel about each other. And yes, of course he’s in love with you! The only two people that don’t know how the other feels is you two!’

***

‘Look…don’t worry about the journal.’ Liam reassured Harry having finally found out what Harry had lost. ‘I’ll give the hotel a call and see if they’ve found it. I’m sure it will be fine.’

Harry sighed. ‘I hope so…god, if it fell into the wrong hands…’

Harry jumped as there was a knock on the door.

‘I’ll get it on my way out – just stop worrying, alright.’ Liam smiled.

Pulling open the door, he jumped back in surprise. ‘Louis…ah….Harry…I don’t think that I need to ring the hotel now.’ He said cryptically, spying the journal in Louis’ hand.

Pushing past Louis, Liam shoved Louis into Harry’s room and closed the door behind them, praying they’d get things sorted out and not run away from it.

‘Hi.’ Louis said nervously.  
‘Hey.’ Harry replied falsely, getting up and walking around the room, anything to not look at Louis.  
‘Erm…Paul found this.’ Louis said, holding the journal out to Harry.  
‘K…thanks.’ Harry replied, looking out of the window, knowing that this was his chance but not brave enough to take it.  
‘He…he gave it to me because…erm…because he thinks we need a kick in the right direction.’ Louis said, so quickly that it didn’t even make sense to him.

Harry turned to Louis, frowning. ‘What?’  
‘Erm…well, thing is…I’ve got the same sort of thing.’

Harry shook his head. ‘I don’t understand.’  
‘Erm…god Harry, why do you have to be so dense?’ Louis said with a weak laugh. ‘This thing, this journal, I’ve got the same.’

‘The same journal?’ Harry asked, still not grasping what Louis was getting at.

Louis flung the journal on the bed. ‘God Haz!’ He cried, stalking over to Harry. He put his hands on either side of Harry’s head and kissed him hard.

Harry was so stunned that he just stood there, not moving a muscle.

‘Do you get it now?’ Louis smirked, pulling away.

Harry broke into a grin. ‘Um…no…I think you need to do that again.’ He laughed.

Louis laughed. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Harry’s again, sighing as Harry’s hands slid around his waist and Harry began to gently kiss him back.

Maybe losing his journal hadn’t been such a disaster after all, Harry thought vaguely.


End file.
